The Demon Stone
by Eclipse Night Warrior
Summary: There is a stone that can trap demons, every demon is after the jewel so they can release the demons trapped in it. A priestess was charged to protect it, she passed it down to every new generation of priestesses, well one day the monastery is attacked, and a five year old child, escaped, with the stone. She went to the village, but the villagers didn't take care of her, shes a fox
_**Back in Time**_

Shortly after the jewel of four souls was created, demons would attack random villages and cities, destroying everything in its path, humans where so despite to save themselves that they created a jewel. It was a beautiful jewel, no bigger than the jewel of four souls, and was a beautiful emerald color, it was the most prized possession of the humans. But, the jewel had a power, it could trap demons within the jewel, so the humans, used the stone to trap the most dangerous demons in it, to protect themselves. But the jewel, had a price, the more demons it trapped the more dangerous it became, soon the jewel was infected with dark magic, it turned the jewel black as ten darkest night, and all who possessed the jewel and trapped a demon in it would be plagued with bad fortune, everyone died, soon demons came after the jewel, to free their brethren, the humans decided that the jewel was to dangerous and powerful to be in the hands of common man, so they gave it to a priestess and asked her to protect it, to not let it fall into any demons hands, the priestess agreed, she took the jewel and put it in a locket in a necklace. She used all her power to protect the locket, and slew every demon who came to steal it. But, humans age and die, she soon grew old, she had a daughter, and gave it to her when she got old enough for the responsibility, it was passed down to each generation of the priestesses, and the jewel was kept safe from harm.

 ** _Normal POV_**

But one day, a horde of demons attacked the monastery, the priestess of that time,wasn't ready, and had yet to pass down the jewel to her daughter, so she gave the jewel to her daughter, who was five, and gave her to one of her most trusted guard, she told him to take the girl to a village and raise her, and when she was ready tell her what she must do. The guard fled the house, and ran through the forest, but demons saw them and some chased them. The guard, took the girl and told her to, run to the village she would be safe there, and he fought the demons. The girl did as she was told and ran to the village where she hid, the demons, destroyed the priestess and the monastery and left the girl alone. The girl stayed where she was until the morning, when the villagers found her, they saw that her clothes met that she was from the monastery, but then they saw that she had pointed ears and a rather bushy tail, and her pointed teeth. They left her alone, knowing that she was a demon, the last priestess couldn't have children, so she couldn't pass the locket down, but one day as she was wondering in the woods, she came across a small fox demon baby and raised her as her own.

As the girl grew up, the villagers didn't like her, she was hated and pushed around, none of the kids would play with her. No one would even take care of her, she grew up to be a bit of a trickster, and trouble maker. The villagers wouldn't even let her live in the village, so she built a little hut next to the river, away from the village. She caught fish and collected berries, because the village refused to help her. She quickly mastered her magic, she could transform into almost anything, most of the time without her tail. She had fox like feet so she didn't wear shoes, she let her orange hair grown out, unlit it got to the middle of her back, if it got any longer, she would cut it easily. She always wore, an orange tank top, and an blue pair of pants. She had a scar on her shoulder, reaching down to her elbow, she got that when she was six, a kid cut her with a knife. She rarely went into the village, because every time she did, the villagers would chase her out, so she played tricks on travelers that came to the village.


End file.
